


Конец войны видели только мертвые

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [15]
Category: American Made (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Can't escape each other's orbit, Don't copy to another site, Exs, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, kylux adjacent, set immediately post Logan Lucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: — Что значит ЦРУ? — медленно произнес Джимми. Его рука, протянутая к отбивным, слегка задрожала.Сильвия нахмурилась:— Кажется, они здесь из-за того ареста в Уиллинге.Напряжение отпустило Клайда, и он заметил, как Джимми расслабился. Они в безопасности. Деньги тоже. Появление ЦРУ не связано с ограблением.— В общем, Джесс сказала тому рыжему парню...Клайд снова напрягся.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Clyde Logan/Monty Schafer
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Конец войны видели только мертвые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only the dead have seen the end of war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612965) by [spiteandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice). 



> Special thanks to spiteandmalice for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

Однажды обычным, нормальным воскресным днем Логаны устроили барбекю. Клайд пил пиво и следил, как Джимми переворачивает свиные отбивные. Сильвия рассказывала Мелли о чем-то, случившемся неподалеку, но Клайд особо не прислушивался.

— И тогда Джесс сказала парню: «Только потому, что вы из ЦРУ...»

Братья и сестра Логаны обернулись одновременно.

— Что значит ЦРУ? — медленно произнес Джимми. Его рука, протянутая к отбивным, слегка задрожала.

Сильвия нахмурилась:

— Кажется, они здесь из-за того ареста в Уиллинге.

Напряжение отпустило Клайда, и он заметил, как Джимми расслабился. Они в безопасности. Деньги тоже. Появление ЦРУ не связано с ограблением.

— В общем, Джесс сказала тому рыжему парню...

Клайд снова напрягся. Схватил протезом бутылку с пивом, уронил ее в траву и заляпал пеной ботинки.

— Какому парню? — спросила Мелли.

Сильвия удивленно посмотрела на нее:

— Вы все что, не слушали? Рыжему. Из ЦРУ.

Мелли выразительно покосилась на Клайда, но он проигнорировал этот взгляд, уставившись на разлитое пиво. Кругом полно рыжих, наверняка и в ЦРУ их хватает. Простое совпадение.

— Я слушала, тетя Сильвия, — подала голос Сэди.

— Я знаю, милая.

***

Клайд обрадовался, что получил хоть какое-то предупреждение, поскольку, войдя в «Клейкую ленту» тем вечером, сразу же заметил сидящего у барной стойки Монти.

Клайд не видел его четыре, а то и пять лет, но Монти внешне не изменился. Разве что морщинки вокруг глаз появились, да волосы отросли длиннее обычного.

— Логан.

— Монти.

Облизнув губы, Монти поставил стакан.

— Уборная?

Клайд махнул рукой в сторону бильярдного стола:

— Слева от музыкального автомата.

Монти приподнял бровь:

— Так, давай попробуем еще раз. Уборная?

Так это было предложение, а не вопрос. Клайд наконец сообразил.

— ...да.

— Отлично. Встретимся через две минуты.

Монти направился в уборную, и несколько человек с любопытством проводили его взглядами, когда он проходил мимо. В «Клейкой ленте» еще не бывало рыжих чужаков, расхаживающих по бару, словно у себя дома.

Клайд взял стакан Монти и с тяжелым вздохом поставил его в посудомоечную машину. За последние недели он наделал кучу глупостей из-за ограбления, что изменит еще одна? Но насчет ситуации с ограблением он знал, что есть только два варианта: или все выгорит, или ему увеличат тюремный срок.

А вот Монти был непредсказуем, и произойти могло все что угодно.

Клайд шагал через бар, заливаясь краской от стыда, и ему казалось, что каждый посетитель точно знает, куда и зачем он идет.

Монти стоял, прислонившись к стенке кабинки, и скучающе пинал ногой дверцу.

— Вставай на колени, Логан.

Втолкнув Монти в дальнюю кабинку и заперев замок изнутри, Клайд упал на колени. Он с трудом проглотил ругательство, стукнувшись коленями о кафельный пол сильнее, чем ожидал. Одной рукой он расстегнул джинсы Монти, пока тот, улыбаясь, сверху вниз наблюдал за ним. Клайду хотелось ударить его по губам. Поцеловать.

— Неплохая новая рука.

Клайд проигнорировал высказывание и стянул с Монти джинсы ниже колен.

— Я скучал по тебе, — пробормотал Монти, погладив Клайда по волосам. Ласка отвлекала, Клайду хотелось просто остаться стоять на коленях, чтобы его гладили. Желали. Слишком давно он не занимался сексом и еще дольше не виделся с Монти.

Затем одной рукой Монти потянул Клайда за волосы, направляя к своему члену, а другой обхватил его за шею. Похоже, тело Клайда все еще помнило, что нужно делать, даже если мозги при встрече с Монти почти отключились.

Кожа Монти резко пахла — стандартным гостиничным мылом, словно он принял душ, а потом сразу отправился в бар. Будто заранее знал, что Клайд согласится.

Клайд всегда соглашался.

Двигая головой, Клайд легко ввел один палец и обнаружил, что Монти чист и смазан. Как-то он рассказывал, что состоял в бойскаутах. Чего только он не говорил. Клайд добавил еще один палец.

Пальцы Монти в волосах сжались, стоило Клайду найти простату и надавить двумя пальцами.

— Ну же, поднимайся и трахни меня, Логан.

Клайда не нужно было просить дважды.

Монти разулся, стянул джинсы, вытащив из их кармана новый, едва початый, тюбик аптечной смазки и презерватив.

Клайд натянул презерватив и, придавив Монти к стенке кабинки, направил в него член. Когда он вошел, Монти впился пальцами ему в плечи.

Клайд пытался двигаться медленно, но Монти начал тихо рычать, сердито выдыхая ему в лицо при каждом толчке, будто споря с ним без слов.

Слишком давно они не занимались сексом, и Клайд поднял Монти, а затем опустил обратно на свой член, прижав к стенке кабинки. Он входил снова и снова, вбиваясь в Монти так, чтобы тот чувствовал, что они занимались сексом, и на следующий день. Клайд на мгновение задумался, а выдержит ли стенка. Что ж, вот он и проверит.

Сейчас был тот редкий случай, когда он верил выражению лица Монти, расслабленному от наслаждения, с зажмуренными глазами. Дыхание Монти прерывалось от каждого толчка.

За ухом у него появился новый тонкий шрам, будто кто-то приставлял нож к яремной вене, и Клайд поцеловал этот шрам.

— Что произошло?

— Неприятность. Как всегда, — Монти не стал открывать глаза.

Он поцеловал Клайда, наверное, чтобы заткнуть. Поцелуй был со вкусом пива и красных «Ред Вайнс», которые Монти ел за рулем. Клайд вылизывал этот сладкий вкус, пока Монти не застонал, кончая, и Клайд через мгновение последовал за ним, не в силах противиться удовольствию.

Он поставил Монти на пол, и тот чуть покачнулся. Клайд испытал упоение радостью победы. Монти вытер живот и руку куском туалетной бумаги, и вдруг приятная встреча стала выглядеть жалкой.

Клайд вздохнул, бросил презерватив в унитаз и, нажав ногой на смыв, подтянул штаны.

Монти посмотрел в унитаз:

— Нельзя...

— Знаю. Если мне понадобится сантехник, я его вызову.

Пока Монти надевал джинсы, оба стояли в неловком молчании, снова превратившись в незнакомцев.

Монти открыл дверь кабинки, протиснулся мимо Клайда и, наклонившись, оперся на раковину, чтобы обуться. Обычно Монти не носил такие кеды. Теперь, приглядевшись как следует, Клайд понял, что на Монти самая заурядная, лишенная индивидуальности одежда.

— Что случилось в Уиллинге?

Не отвечая, Монти продолжил возиться со шнурками: расправил язычки, продел в верхние дырки шнурки и завязал их аккуратными бантиками.

— Что случилось? — повторил Клайд.

Монти встал и широко улыбнулся:

— Меня это не касается. Я просто мечтал о старом добром аппалачском гостеприимстве. Собирался купить свежих персиков, может, краба...

— Вранье, — протянул Клайд и отметил, как скривился Монти. — Какая-то ЦРУшная хрень творится буквально у меня под носом, а ты появляешься на следующий день и не имеешь к этому никакого отношения?

Отворилась дверь в уборную, снаружи донесся шум бара, но посетитель быстро попятился, снова закрыв дверь.

Монти потянулся за поцелуем, но Клайд его оттолкнул.

— Ладно, можешь не отвечать. Всего хорошего.

Клайд повернулся и вышел.

**~*~**

На следующий вечер Монти не появился в баре. Клайд, хоть и старался на этом не зацикливаться, посматривал на дверь и напрягался каждый раз, когда кто-то входил.

Во вторник он закрылся на час раньше — посетителей было мало.

Оказавшись на улице, он первым делом увидел Монти, облокотившегося на капот его машины.

— Не желаю с тобой говорить, — крикнул Клайд, запирая дверь. Как будто его слов хватит, чтобы заставить Монти, поджав хвост, бежать в Лэнгли.

— Тогда не говори.

Клайд отпер машину, и Монти без приглашения в нее залез.

— Выметайся.

— Нет.

— Я позвоню Джимми, — сказал Клайд. И тут же покраснел: взрослый парень, а все еще прячется за спину старшего брата.

— Не смей ему звонить.

Однажды Джимми с Монти подрались, потому что Монти разбил Клайду сердце, исчезнув на полгода на какую-то операцию, хотя обещал остаться.

Он объявился как-то утром, когда Джимми и Клайд готовили завтрак, и подошел к трейлеру, словно никуда и не уходил. Джимми выскочил наружу и разукрасил его, прежде чем Монти успел постучаться.

Клайд считал, что Монти тогда позволил себя избить, надеялся, что было именно так: Монти же понимал, что поступил неправильно.

— Я звоню Джимми, — Клайд порылся в карманах в поисках мобильного, но Монти выхватил его раньше — умудрился дотянуться, наклонившись и уперевшись рукой Клайду в бедро.

— Я сделаю что угодно, только, пожалуйста, не звони блядскому Джимми.

У Клайда уже почти встал, и он чувствовал, что становится глупым и безрассудным, как и всегда рядом с Монти.

— Отсоси мне, — он словно подначивал Монти отказать и выйти из машины. Но Монти никогда не отступал, это было его проблемой. Одной из многих.

— Хорошо, придурок.

В желтом свете натриевых ламп парковки волосы Монти казались темными, и при желании Клайд мог бы вообразить, что это кто-то другой, незнакомец, оказавшийся в городе проездом, которого он подцепил в баре. Но это был Монти, что делало ситуацию лучше и хуже одновременно.

Клайд гладил волосы Монти, чувствуя себя дураком, потому что опять позволил ему приблизиться. У Монти был умелый язык и отсутствовал рвотный рефлекс. Клайд никогда в жизни не встречал любовника лучше.

Они познакомились почти десять лет назад, когда у Клайда еще было две руки, а Монти иногда говорил правду.

Впервые они столкнулись на фуд-корте в Норфолке, в Англии. Клайд ждал отправки в Ирак, Монти изображал обычного работника в Сабвее, в котором было не найти маринованных огурцов и соуса чили. Через два часа Клайд стоял на четвереньках в душном помещении, потея и умоляя Монти трахнуть его пожестче.

Два месяца спустя, когда Клайд перевозил пленных на другую базу в Ираке, он вновь увидел Монти. База принадлежала ЦРУ, но это не афишировалось. Они встретились с Монти и в итоге занялись сексом у него на столе, среди аэрофото и документов, содержащих информацию, к которой Клайд не имел доступа.

Окна машины слегка запотели, и в темноте мир снаружи казался размытым. Клайд поразмыслил, не завести ли двигатель и не уехать ли, прихватив с собой Монти, — взять и отказаться его отпускать.

Он готов был кончить, нос Монти упирался в темные волосы у основания его члена. Вбирая член в рот, Монти постанывал так, словно больше всего на свете любил отсасывать Клайду.

Клайд кончил, и Монти все проглотил. Клайд подал ему жвачку из держателя для чашек между ними и потянулся к ширинке, но Монти отмахнулся.

— Все нормально.

— Останешься на ночь?

— Не могу.

— А если бы мог, остался бы?

— Ты лучше всех знаешь, на какие жертвы мы идем ради нашей страны, — он провел пальцами по протезу Клайда.

— Дешевый прием.

— Знаю, но, как сказал Платон: «Конец войны видели только мертвые».

Он одарил Клайда мятным поцелуем и открыл дверцу машины:

— Увидимся, Логан. Не растеряй удачу.

И с этими словами исчез.


End file.
